Tis the Season
by Jedi-Dreamer101
Summary: Christmas is coming but with chaos! Ahsoka goes on a desperate mission to prove Santa Claus is real, Anakins mad because Padme won't be home for Christmas, Obi Wan and Asajj get snowed in at the sepertist base and many other mishaps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, sadly.

Anakin,Ahsoka,Obi Wan were all happily looking through boxes of Christmas declarations well, Anakin and Ahsoka were any way while Obi Wan was clicking through channels on the holo vid.

'' Phew, I think this is the last box snips so lets start decorating the tree'' Anakin said eagerly opening a small box of ornaments up but before he could put any on the tree his comlink began to chirp.

'' You start without me I'll be right back'' Anakin said rushing outside to answer his comlink. Ahsoka shrugged her shoulder and began decorating the tree. Ahsokas favorite time of the year was Christmas but each year things got more and more complicated

Because Ahsoka Tano had a secret that she could tell nobody. A secret to big she couldn't even tell her own master. The secret was that she still believed in Santa Claus.

Ahsoka sighed as she looked down at a ornament that was shaped as Santa it smiled at her but she didn't smile back. Ahsoka you have to grow up Santa Clause isn't real Ahsoka thought sadly to herself.

While Ahsoka was lost in thought Obi Wan was still clicking through channels until he stopped suddenly at a local news channel that showed no other then Asajj Ventress.

In the program a female blond human reporter was rambling on about all the damage Ventress had done somewhere on Kamino. Obi Wan only half listened. His thoughts were suddenly on Ventress. Obi Wan new there was good in her deep inside but

how and when would she turn good. Obi Wan sighed deep in though so deep in thought that he didn't even realize Anakin had returned. Anakin himself wasn't in a good mood. Padme had been the one who contacted him and told him that

She might not be in for Christmas because of some important senate affair on Alderan.  
Anakin tried to talk her out of going but when Padme had her mind set on something she wasn't turning back.

All three jedi were suddenly not in such a jolly mood.

( Authors note: I know it was short but I promise next chap will be longer also please review, comment, complain or any sort of feedback I love hearing what you guys think so please review and you'll get a virtual Christmas Bless) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

Ahsoka swung her legs over her bed stratched and smiled. This was the day she proved them all wrong, she would prove that there WAS such thing as Santa Claus by sending herself on a mission to the North Pole.

Then she would see who was right. She quickly packed a coat , scarf, and gloves since she heard the north pole was as cold as Hoth. She exited her quarters running towards the landing plat form hoping no one ask where she was going.

She was in such a hurry though she ran right into her master.

'' Where are you off in such a hurry snips?'' Anakin asked. Ahsoka thought quickly.

'' Um the council sent me on a uh mission,'' Ahsoka said sounding as if she wasn't sure even sure herself.

'' They didn't mention anything about sending you on a mission''

'' Master I'm not a youngling they don't have to tell you everywhere I go'' Ahsoka said hoping to sound convincing. It must of worked though because Anakin suddenly smiled.

'' Okay snips I guess your right, May the force be with you.'' Anakin said with a wave.

'' You too Sky guy,'' Ahsoka said running off before he could ask anymore questions. When she finally arrived at the landing platform she quickly jumped in her jedi starfighter but before she could take off a familiar voice spoke.

'' Hello Ahsoka'' Obi Wan said from his own starfighter.

'' Oh um hi master Konobi'' Ahsoka said trying to sound cheerful.

'' Where you off to'' Ahsoka asked before he could ask her anything.

'' I'm off to a seppertist base on Teth. They have very little security and droids so the only real threat would be Ventress.'' Obi Wan stopped at that looking deep in thought. Ahsoka took advantage of the moment.

'' Well bye'' Ahsoka said taking off.

'' May the force be with you'' Obi Wan called out.

'' You too'' Ahsoka said with a sigh of relief no one had caught her no one saw her leave or so she thought. Ahsoka didn't even realize the the person who snuck into her starfighter and who was hiding stealthfully.

Asajj Ventress hated Christmas she absolutly despised the holiday. The carols,snow,laughing children Everything. Especially since her former jedi master had died around the holiday.

Asajj cursed every snow flake that landed from her window. She was left alone on the base since her master had gone on some mission to get more planets to join the sepertist.  
She sighed she always got the boring job of just waiting.

'' Um mistress'' A high pitched droids voice said from the entrance way.

'' What?'' She snapped.

'' Uh A jedi has uh landed'' The droid stuttered out scared to anger her but, instead she seemed pleased. Asajj smiled finally some action She thought. The sound of droids being sliced came from around the the corner. Asajj quickly ignited her twin blades.

The droid next to her cowered in fear but before he could run he was sliced in half by no other then.

'' Konobi'' Asajj spat in disgust. Obi Wan just smiled.

'' Why hello there my dear'' Obi Wan said causally. Asajj cursed under her breath and clashed her two blades against his. The fight went on for a while back and forth until Asajj got the upper hand and knocked Obi Wans light saber out of his hands.

She picked up his light saber clipped it to her on belt and pointed her red blade to his chest., but before she could finish the job all the lights suddenly went out.

( Authors note: Thanks for all that reviewed my last chapter. Your kind words are what motivate me to write so PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time, God bless) 


End file.
